


serendipity

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Dark Rey, Double Penetration, F/M, Grand Marshal Hux, IT GOT SOFT AT ONE POINT, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: after almost losing kylo and hux to a resistance suicide bomber, rey realises just how vulnerable she is without evenoneof them.





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samedifference61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samedifference61/gifts).



> Prompt: Dark Rey/Grand Marshal Hux/Supreme Leader Kylo Ren - forcebond, badass Rey saves her boys, I-thought-you-were-dead reunion sex
> 
> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE BUT HERE IT IS!! I hope you enjoy!! ;A;

Rey was on a warpath. It was absolute chaos around her, everyone running around in a panic, but thankfully, retained the common sense to jump out of her way, plastering themselves to the wall as she strode past. _Good_ , Rey thought. She didn’t have time to deal with them. She had to get to _them_ as soon as she could.

There was an attack on the Finalizer by a Resistance operative. Not only had they managed to sneak on board, but they were able to gain access to a meeting that the Supreme Leader was having with his commanding officers. Anyone remotely highly ranked was in attendance, making it an ideal time to attack. Rey had to admit, she didn’t think The Resistance had it in them to pull off such a move, using a suicide bomber to wipe out most of the First Order military leaders. She might have commended them for resorting to such dirty and cowardly tactics if it didn’t involve the two most important people in her life.

Rey was not part of the military; that much she had made abundantly clear whenever Hux or Kylo brought up their work whilst the three lazed around in their king sized bed. Kylo lead, Hux schemed, and Rey was their guard dog, ready to execute any and all First Order plans. She had no interest in the intricacies or politics within the galaxy. She was there to cut through their enemies, her blood red saberblade a symbol to the First Order.  

She was practising some lightsaber exercises and positions when the shockwaves reverberated through the walls and klaxons blasted throughout the ship’s speakers. Immediately reaching out with the Force, her stomach lurched to find nothing. The familiar weight of Kylo’s Force presence at the back of her mind was gone, along with a significant chunk of life signatures that belonged to the First Order.

Running from the training room, she had grabbed at the first passing officer by the scruff of their neck and yanked them close, fury in her eyes as she demanded what had happened. Once informed, the officer let out a startled cry as they were flung aside in a fit of rage. Uncaring, she rushed towards the meeting room where the carnage took place.

There was already a maintenance crew with various droids at the site when she arrived, the area sectioned off as the crew desperately tried to gain access to destroyed room. The moment the explosion rocked the ship, various failsafes were implemented, including the thick durasteel door that fell in place to keep structural damages to a minimum.

Rey could not give a fuck if half the ship fell to ruin if it meant she got to Supreme Leader Ren and Grand Marshal Hux. She brushed past the frantic officers and ignored their shouts, eyes never leaving the grey wall that blocked her path. There was no way that the Resistance bomber was still alive, but she would wring their neck with her own bare hands if it turned out that they had survived somehow. Using that bitter anger, Rey directed the Force to her fingertips, driving her blinding rage into the durasteel door. It was as if a plasma drill penetrated the heavy metal, a pinpoint dot expanding with sparks flying until the interior of the meeting room was exposed.

The maintenance crew screamed, hands slapping over their mouths in fear that they would suffocate from the vacuum of space. Understandable as the entire far wall was in thousands of pieces, suspended and bumping against unmoving corpses.

The moment the hole was substantial enough, Rey pulled up thin shields around the First Order staff and herself, allowing everyone to breathe without any physical barrier from the unforgiving void.

The scene was harrowing. Several bodies were suspended in space, their blue and red badges gleaming against their crystalised uniforms.

She was powerful, there was no doubt about it. However, it was rare for any non-military officers to see the dark Force user in action. The maintenance crew gaped at her as she floated serenely into the meeting room, gracefully avoiding any shrapnel. She checked each body methodically, categorising in her mind the causes of death, whether they died from the explosion or from suffocation. As much as she wanted to frantically search the bodies, she knew that she had a reputation to keep.

She heard what people were whispering about within the First Order. She _knew_ that their relationship was odd, and she knew that tongues would wag if she kept her heart on her sleeve. It wasn’t right for the Supreme Leader to get involved with the Grand Marshal or the First Order’s resident dark Force user. They all had face to keep, to appear like the cold, heartless professionals that set the First Order apart from any other regime.  

But _god_ , she wanted to scream when she checked the tenth body and still came up empty. Had they floated out into space already? If so, she was wasting precious time being confined to the ship. Just as she was about to physically float beyond the ship’s hull, a body caught her eye. It didn’t float like the others, remaining firmly in place near the side of the room.

Her heart beat loudly in her ears, mouth slightly parted in a gasp when she pulled the body back. The corpse that protected the pair floated out of the ship and out of sight. If Rey was in a better frame of mind, she would have made note of the body’s identity, but all she could think about was the pair whose heartbeats were barely there.

Kylo shifted and weakly cracked an eye open. No wonder Rey couldn’t feel him, he had conjured a shield of his own, which extended to the Grand Marshal he cradled in his arms. Already injured from the explosion, Kylo’s energy was dwindling, slowly trickling from his body with each passing second. Hux didn’t move in his arms and for a split second, Rey thought him to be dead.

 _No_ , Kylo breathed into her mind. _But soon if we don’t get out of here._

It was easy to carry the two men to safety, the lack of gravity doing all the work. When they crossed the threshold, the durasteel door warped behind them, the gaping hole shrinking into nothing.

While Kylo gasped for air, all the Force shields melting away at the presence of fresh ventilated oxygen, Hux remained still. The idea of even losing one was too much to bear. Rey stood in the middle of the hallway, body becoming numb that she didn’t even notice the medical droids push past her.

Everything became a haze around her, eyes going out of focus as her mind went into overdrive. While she wore a blank look on her face, inside she was breaking down, unmoving as the very real possibility of Hux being dead could become reality.

-

It had taken longer than Rey anticipated for Hux to be transferred to their room. It took even longer for him to wake up and crack a sneer when he recalled what had happened.

Between Hux recuperating and regaining his strength, and Kylo overseeing repairs and tending to the power fractures within the First Order, a whole month had passed before the trio was properly reunited. Kylo and Hux had finally finished the last of their meetings when they returned to see Rey sitting cross legged in the middle of their bed.

Hux almost ran into Kylo when the Supreme Leader stopped suddenly, and looked past his broad shoulders at Rey. Before he could say a word, he flew across the room into Rey’s awaiting arms, lips pressing against hers. The kiss was brutal and harsh and long overdue, desperation clear as she clawed his pristine uniform.

“I thought you were dead,” she muttered angrily, breaking the kiss to bite at the junction of his neck.

“Sorry to disappoint,” he said, sighing into her bruising grip and revelling in the harsh edges of her teeth.

He was so preoccupied that he didn’t hear Kylo approach them until his large hands carded through his ginger hair. Kylo’s hand was so large that Hux’s head fit effortlessly in his palm, his chin tilting up for the gentlest of kisses. It was so jarring to have Kylo lazily ran his tongue over his lip, not a care in the world as Rey frantically pulled and ripped at his uniform, desperate to feel the man with her own bare hands.

“She was very worried for us, but you specifically,” Kylo murmured, nipping his kiss-bitten lips. “You are far more frail than us.”

Hux looked down at Rey, ready to snap at her for being so presumptuous, when his sharp remark got caught in his throat. Below him was not the ruthless Force user he was used to seeing. Below him was someone who was haunted by the very idea of being alone again.

His eyes softened and following Kylo’s suit, Hux fingers slithered through Rey’s locks, slowly nudging her hair out of her three bun hairstyle until her hair fell messily over her face. They weren’t the best with words, especially when it came to their feelings. It helped that Rey and Kylo had Force sensitivity, both falling on the Force to communicate what they wanted or snuff out Hux’s needs. He always felt like the odd one out and acted as such, always being the brutal lover and never being the one who would wax poetic to them.

But something in Kylo’s voice struck a chord. And then to see Rey so helpless below him, eyes shining as she did her best to hold back her tears, was the final straw.

Gently, he tipped her chin upwards and forced her to look at him. “What…” He swallowed, one to take rather than ask. “What do you want?” Hux asked finally, ready to submit wholeheartedly.

She rose to her knees, surveying the men before her. While Hux dug his knees into the mattress, body ramrod straight and lips pressed together, Kylo had already shed his outer robes so all he had on was his trousers. The Supreme Leader rested his chin on Hux’s shoulder, eyes watching her closely with the same affection she could sense from Hux.

She hated asking for things. It was too close to begging for her liking, but the ache in her heart was too much to bear. With a shaky inhale and long exhale, she spoke, voice barely audible. “I just...need you in me. I need the weight of your body over me. I need to be filled and reassured. _Please_.” She took off an item of clothing with each request. One by one until all that was left was a thin slip of underwear. She laid on her back and kept her face towards the ceiling, half embarrassed and half ashamed to be asking for such basic things.

Her breath hitched when she felt a pair of hands on her legs, slowly easing her underwear down her thighs. She forced her arms by her side and refused to cover her face as tears slipped down her cheek. The bed shifted and Kylo propped her head into his lap, his thumbs brushing aside her tears as he massaged her scalp.

“Shh, little one. It’s fine. It’s okay.”

As Hux lowered himself, lips hovering over her mound and delivering hot puffs of air to her moist center, he watched with wonder at her tear-stained cheeks. He was so used to her cold face or one of glee as she cut down her enemies, or even the one of pure pleasure as she rode their cocks with every fibre of her being. He didn’t want to fuck her whilst she cried. That wasn’t them. That wasn’t _her_.

Selfishly, he turned her body over so he wouldn’t have to see her tears. He firmly ignored Kylo’s disapproving gaze, and buried his face into the cleft of her ass, drawing gasps as he licked her slit. This was what he was used to. He hated feelings. Even worse when they were concerning him.

“It’s okay,” Kylo whispered, causing Hux’s eyes to flicker up at him. Kylo didn’t pay any mind to him, his attention solely focussed on Rey. “He’ll come around.”

Eyes darkening, Hux plunged his tongue into her suddenly, chest expanding as Rey shuddered and bumped her ass against his nose. He fucking hated their Force bond and refused to even acknowledge the yearning within him. Rey didn’t need a tender lover; she got that from Kylo. Hux _knew_ what she wanted. That was what he was there for, wasn’t it? To be the harsher one, the one who wasn’t afraid to leave a ring bruises around her neck, or to paint her breasts so prettily with bite marks. He was there to harshly fuck her.

Leaving sloppy trails of saliva over her cunt, he moved to her expansive back, dragging his teeth over her smooth skin as he shoved two fingers into her. Her shoulder blades jutted outwards as she hung onto Kylo’s shoulders, and shifted onto her knees to angle herself so Hux’s fingers could curl deep within her. With one hand groping her plump ass and the other knuckles deep into her wetness, Hux draped himself over her, licking the smooth column of her neck and causing her to shiver.

“This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” he whispered between licks. Her head made the smallest of nods. “If you don’t want to speak, might as well put that mouth to better use,” he suggested offhandedly.

“Rey, no-” Kylo’s words were cut off by her deft hands pulling his cock free. “Rey-” The second time he was cut off by his own gasp, her warm mouth surrounding his length. “Hux, stop being such a fucking dick,” he managed through his pants.

“A fucking dick, you say?”

Uncaring, he ripped his fingers from Rey’s cunt, ignoring her muffled whine, and unbuckled his belt. The sound of metal clanking against Hux’s thighs only sent ripples of pleasure down Rey’s spine. With her hands wrapped around the base of Kylo’s thick cock, Rey surged forward and  took him in until she could barely breathe. He filled her throat and with stars dancing before her eyes, she lifted her hips and presented her cunt for Hux. He could see her pink flesh twitching before him, eager to be fucked by him, so he delivered what she wanted so much.

“Breathe,” Kylo instructed, partially for himself, hands becoming lost in her hair as he tried his best to not thrust down her throat.

Harsh sounds of Hux’s hips snapping against Rey’s ass filled the room, mixing with sounds of Rey’s enthusiastic sucking. Her nails dug into the flesh of Kylo’s waist, leaving crescent shapes as Hux pounded into her from behind.

There would be bruises tomorrow, Hux was certain of it as he continued to furiously plow into her swollen pussy. His grip on her perfectly tanned skin was savage, but she was a fighter. She was strong and was more than capable of taking it all. Each thrust forced Kylo’s cock further down her throat, and with each inch taken in by her resulted in Kylo’s will slowly breaking.

The two Force users were always so fucking perfect. Always had their emotions in check that it was beautiful to see them finally lose it. And the idea that Hux being the one to break Kylo’s resolve only fueled his hunger. Harder and harder until he was flush against Rey, forcing her forwards so she had no choice but to pull her hands from Kylo’s member and brace herself on either side of his body as she swallowed his cock whole.

That was when Kylo lost it. His eyes slipped shut and his mouth fell open lewdly without a single care in the world. Against his better judgement, he held Rey’s head in place as he thrusted further into her mouth, if that was even possible. But Rey took it all without complaint. She didn’t slap him or struggle against his hold. No, she kept her teeth free of his length and did her best to breathe through her nostrils. It was so perfect that it only made Kylo fuck her throat deeper until stars danced before her eyes.

Bent over her tense body, Hux buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. “This is what you want. To be used and fucked so thoroughly that you don’t even need to think. This is what you love, Rey. I know it to be true and _Maker,_ you take us in so easily. It’s like your holes were made for us,” he crowed, rocking himself against her so his cock bumped against her sweet spot. Gathering her hair into his hands, he suddenly yanked her from Kylo’s cock.

Sweet oxygen filled her lungs as Hux’s cock continued to stroke her walls. The combination of being able to breathe once again and his firm thrusts sent her over the edge. Her toes curled and her back arched as she came, pressing Hux’s cock against a spot that made her howl. Hux continued to fuck into her, a thin sheen of sweat matching her glistening back. He bit his lip so hard that he might draw blood; he was so close to cumming himself, only to have himself thrown back suddenly.

Cock twitching and smearing precum against his still-covered stomach, Hux glared at Rey who had denied him of his orgasm. She rolled over and laid on her back, breathing heavily. He watched as her chest heaved, and was ready to bark at her when she lifted a single finger, twirling it in the air. The piercing sound of fabric ripping was all that was heard.

Kylo watched with dark eyes as the immaculate white Grand Marshal uniform Hux so proudly wore was torn off his body, a different type of white now exposed. Hux flushed in anger, red spreading down his chest and painting his pale skin so prettily. Sensing Rey’s plans, Kylo crooked a finger and brought Hux towards him. His legs tented with his so their cocks rubbed against each other. One covered in Rey’s spit and the other covered in Rey’s juices, the velvety lengths slipped against each other. He grasped the cocks and slowly pumped them, his large palm giving them the friction they needed.

“Almost dying made you a bit of a brat, you know that?” Kylo commented before his teeth clashed against Hux’s to deliver a clumsy and sloppy kiss.

Hux huffed against the larger man and slipped his tongue past Kylo’s lips, tasting every bit of him. He wasn’t a brat; he just knew his place amongst the trio.

The moment that thought echoed in his mind, Hux was pulled back and frozen in place. So had Kylo, it seemed, both facing each other as their eyes darted towards Rey. She rose from her position, rejuvenated and strength regained.

“There is only one place, Armie,” she cooed, causing Hux to shiver at her tone of voice and his  childlike nickname. “And that is with the First Order.” He had to admit, hearing Rey speak of the First Order so highly made his cock twitch. “And the core of the First Order is _us_.”

Like a loth cat, she crawled to the frozen men and swung her legs over their laps. She faced Kylo and sunk down on his cock, harshly sucking in air at being stretched by his wide girth. While Hux’s cock was longer of the pair, Kylo’s girth was impressive, giving her the sting she needed. Slowly before building up her momentum, Rey lifted and dropped herself onto Kylo, their foreheads bumping with each controlled thrust. They rubbed their cheeks together, both enjoying the softer side of sex.

Meanwhile, Hux remained motionless against his will. Understandably, he was brutal with Rey moments earlier so this was what he deserved. Back towards him and unable to see her face, all he could do was watch the pleasure that danced across Kylo’s face as Rey fucked herself on his cock. She snaked her arms around Kylo’s neck and leaned into him, chest pressed against chest for an intimacy Hux wasn’t quite sure what to do with. A slight bubble of jealousy popped inside his chest, but he stamped it down all the same. He didn’t need softness. He didn’t need tenderness. They weren’t necessary.

Again, his thoughts reached the pair and Rey lifted her head in response. Still refusing to face him, she lifted herself off Kylo, just enough to nudge against Hux’s reddening cock. The feel of her puckered hole against against his tip drew a sound from his throat; he didn’t actually think he would be included. He certainly gave them both reason to fling him out of their bed.

Fingers splayed as she pulled the globes of her ass apart, inch by inch, she rocked herself back and forth until a substantial amount of his length disappeared inside Rey. All three of them gasped, cocks sheathed with Rey being filled to the brim. Eventually, she started to move, what with her being in control. Starting with shallow thrusts, she lifted herself enough that neither length slipped from her. Eventually, she picked up the pace. The burn in her thighs as she shifted into a squatting position was delicious. It gave her better access and delivered the intensity she craved.

Falling against Hux’s chest, Rey leaned into him, a hand coming up to stroke his cheek. Hair plastered against her temple, she looked at him earnestly. Sometimes words were overrated and the raw emotion on her face made his throat constrict painfully.

“You...didn’t…” His words died on his tongue, unable to bring himself to continue.

She rested a hand on his cheek and left butterfly kisses along his jawline. It was so tender compared to his ruthlessness.

Suddenly, any Force hold over them disappeared. Kylo didn’t move and Rey stopped moving. They surrendered full control to him, waiting for what he would do.

He wanted to cruelling fuck them with no strings attached. He wanted to wipe the judgemental look off Kylo’s face. He wanted to make Rey’s heart as cold as ice as his was, something that he thought would be key to using the dark side of the Force. He wanted so much, but in that instant, his body sagged and his determination slipped.

With a soft sigh, he rested his lips against the curve of Rey’s neck, softly sucking her skin with a foreign gentleness. Hands grasping her thighs, he lifted her body so he could shimmy closer to Kylo, all three bodies pressed against one another. Now on her knees, Rey laid her cheek on Kylo’s left shoulder as Hux laid his on Kylo’s right. Hux carefully rocked into Rey, a groan falling from his lips at her tightness as Kylo’s cock pressed against his, nothing but a thin wall of flesh separating them.

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux and rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. Words were hard for the Grand Marshal, the man never one to express his feelings very well. Everyone was afraid of death, and to have people care about you made dying even more frightening. Hux wasn’t used to such displays of affection so to have him sink into Kylo’s touch was enough. Kylo’s hands cupped Hux’s ass and with a small squeeze, moved his body so he controlled the way he entered Rey’s ass.

Rey sighed in contentment when movement began again. She could tell Kylo was guiding Hux, showing him the softer way to sex that didn’t involve bruises. She loved it when they were rough, but sometimes, like now, she needed the extra care. And she knew Hux needed it most of all. She knew he was shaken from being incapacitated that he was desperate to be in control again. She also knew he needed to know that it was okay to be vulnerable around them. _Especially_ around them.

The lack of scratching and biting hurt Hux even more. He felt Rey and Kylo’s mind mingle with his, both of them whispering comforting sounds into his ears. _It’s okay. You’re okay. We’ll be alright. We’ll always be here. Without even one, we’re nothing._

Before he knew it, a wetness fell from his eyes and onto Kylo’s shoulder. He bit down on his flesh and refused to make a sound as his shoulders shook. Rey wriggled from between the two and clenched around them. The tightness and warmth, not only physically but mentally as well made Hux unravel. Through his tears, he came, his cum messily spilling from Rey’s hole as Kylo came soon after.

He had never orgasmed from emotions, but his body was exhausted from it all. He slumped against them and started to feel shame at being so weak. So weak and pathetic.

“You’re not weak,” Kylo said softly. “We chose you, after all.”

The three collapsed onto their sides and managed to extract themselves from each other. Finally, Rey turned to face Hux. “It’s okay,” she whispered, moving to kiss him softly. “You have us.”

His cold eyes melted under her touch, fresh tears streaming down his face. He vaguely felt Kylo pull the pair into his chest, his arms holding onto them like his life depended on it. And it did, Hux realised.

Without one of them, they were nothing.

 


End file.
